The following discussion of the background invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction as at the priority date of the application.
In all manufacturing processes the product manufactured is subject to certain quality control requirements. In respect of products, this generally involves testing using one or more testing devices.
In the manufacture of storage devices, and in particular SFF storage devices, there are a number of problems that the manufacturer is presented with, such as:                testing beds are typically designed for 3.5″ storage devices. Testing beds of alternate sizes need to be custom made which delays the time to market of SFF storage devices.        existing testing beds do not facilitate the quick connection and disconnection of the storage device to be tested.        existing testing beds have limited clamping and damping features, if any. This affects the performance of the storage device under test.        
It is an object of the present invention to overcome, or relieve at least in part, one or more of the above problems by providing a test carrier that can make use of existing 3.5″HDD testers to test storage devices of any size, including SFF storage devices.